


Human sex is gross

by ScrotieMcBoogerBalls



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bondage, F/M, Jessie Tops, Kinky, Oral Sex, Pegging, Squick, Strap-Ons, Traumatized Meowth, Vomiting, corsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 12:30:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19464031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls/pseuds/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls
Summary: Meowth catches Jessie and James doing something and is traumatized.





	Human sex is gross

One night Jessie was horny on main so she pounced James and they did the nasty. Like seriously hot nasty-ass sex with whips and chains and spanking and strap-ons and leather corsets cause it aint Team Rocket without mad kinky sex. It was awesome.

And then Meowth walked in and saw them naked with James bent over and Jessie ramming a dildo up his ass while he ate her out. He was so traumatized by the sexy times that he ran off and puked all over their bags and traps and stuff. And then all over the twerps' things miles away cause he had a lot of puke in his guts after watching his owners get it on. Seriously, they're his family and no one likes seeing their family members bang. It's nasty.

The next day he taunted the shit out of them while whining about how gross it was. "YOUSE GUYS IS FUCKIN' NASTY I DIDN'T WANNA KNOW YOU TWO DID IT AND IF I EVER SEE IT AGAIN I'LL SCRATCH YOU TO PIECES!" Jessie and James both kicked him and made him sit in a crate, especially when they saw all the puke everywhere.

The moral of this story is don't have kinky sex outdoors unless you keep the Meowth in a Pokeball.


End file.
